


The Fire Watches - Bhallaladeva

by arpita



Series: Agni Parva [4]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, kind of post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita
Summary: Bhalla becomes complacent after his supposed conquest as he plans to raze Kuntala to the ground.





	The Fire Watches - Bhallaladeva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts).



"Ah Maahishmati!" Bhallaladeva sighed, relieved.

The Crown of Maahishmati stood in front of him, unencumbered. He had rid himself of every possible opponent that might rear his head, as he had sworn on his blood. Every potential rebellion had been crushed, and every hope had been uprooted from its very core as Amarendra Baahubali lay dead to be burnt to cinders. 

He ran a hand on the Crown he had so coveted all his life. Forged of solid gold, it took the shape of a hundred flames raging into a fire, quite resembling the Lord who kept his watch on Maahishmati.

The fire that had taken his adversaries down, he mused. 

He had heard the Lore of the Lord on his mother's knee, and what a menace he might have become had the King not sought a treaty soon after. 

Agnishwara could have wreaked havoc if he'd wanted to, Bhalla thought, as he smiled.

_And havoc he would wreak, once again as he would set The Lord to rage over The Land of Kuntala, where Devasena, now his prisoner, hailed from._

Kuntala shall know what it means to mess with ones who Agnishwara protects, his thoughts came to him as if they were all that he existed for. Devasena would know what it meant to enrage someone who had held a wrath akin to The Lord in his being. For all his faults, The Lord hadn't harmed him yet, and he wouldn't either, as long as sacrifices were made to quench his thrist.

_Little did he know, that sacrifices on His altar had already begun._


End file.
